Armoured vehicles are brought into an operation zone where they are confronted with mines and IEDs (the acronym for “Improvised Explosive Devices”). These IEDs are homemade devices but which can implement substantial masses of explosive or other energetic materials (petrol, gas).
The impacts received by the structure, and in particular the floor, of the vehicles are considerable and generally when the seats of such a vehicle are being designed they are made to be isolated from the vehicle floor.
Patent WO9800309 thus proposes to provide a deformable structure between the floor and the seat, such structure absorbing part of the shock communicated by the floor.
Patent WO03004958 proposes to ensure the rupture of the link between the floor and the ground.
A more interesting solution implemented today consists in suspending the seat from the roof or from a side wall. The seat and floor are thus uncoupled.
However, the shocks received by the vehicle cab communicate an acceleration to the cab whose excessive rate may cause serious injuries.